lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
ArachnoFaebia
ArachnoFaebia is the seventh episode of Season 1. Writer * Emily Andras Synopsis When con artist Kenzi runs a "Shaman" scam, and does a spiritual cleanse of a human house where a bloody murder-suicide took place, she inadvertently brings home a vicious Fae spider whose venom turns people psychotic. After getting bitten by this nasty eight legger, both Bo and Kenzi's paranoia mounts – and the best friends begin to turn on each other in this haunted house homage, forcing romantic rivals Dyson and Lauren to put their differences aside and work together to find a way to kill the nasty arachnid...before Bo and Kenzi kill each other. Plot Bo and Kenzi have a real argument for the first time over cleaning-up in The Clubhouse and things each one does that drives the other crazy. Meanwhile, a pair of spinsters get into a disagreement and one grabs a knitting needle to attack the other. In the room is a large spider. Kenzi asked Bo if she's seen her big dream catcher because she got a gig as "Shaman Czigany", a medium that can communicate with the spirit world, to make some extra cash from a real estate agent who wanted the house that the older women, now dead, had lived in cleansed of dark spirits before putting it on the market. Bo cannot resist seeing what the "gypsy con" is going to be like and comes along. Kenzi goes around each room of the house performing a ritual "cleansing" while Bo tries not to laugh and reveal Kenzi's scam. While this is going on, a spider crawls into Kenzi's shoulder bag. As this is happening, Dyson and Hale are outside investigating a string of murder-suicides in the neighborhood when Bo and Kenzi exit the house. They tell them that the house was the scene of the latest and fourth crime. Dyson asks Bo for help in investigating the murders and they agree to meet at The Dal. He wants her to ask her Dark Fae contacts if they know anything. Bo and Lauren were supposed to meet at the bar and Lauren arrives while Bo and Dyson are sitting on the lounge sofa, talking. Dyson and Lauren exchange some comments and Bo gets Lauren to sit next to her. Hale and Kenzi are observing the threesome from a distance. Kenzi reaches into her bag and lets out a yell, thinking that she has been bitten by something. Hale looks through her bag and finds a knife, throwing star, and other weapon-like items, and comments how it was probably one of them. Kenzi is feeling a splitting headache and decides to go home. Dyson can barely contain his animosity towards Lauren and she counters his caustic comments. Bo is trying to keep things civil, but when it becomes very personal Lauren finally leaves, making Bo turn towards Dyson and say, "Do you always have to be you?" Kenzi, back at the Clubhouse, is watching television when she sees a note from Bo about folding the laundry. She's hearing voices and loses her temper, and by the time Bo returns home has thrown the laundry on the floor. They talk about the triangle between Bo, Dyson and Lauren. In the meantime, the spider crawls out of Kenzi's bag and towards somewhere in the house. Bo goes to take a shower and while she's in it the spider, which was crawling on the ceiling, leaps onto her. When Bo goes downstairs the next day she tells Kenzi that she has a headache and they attribute their headaches to having been at The Dal the night before. The two are flooded with feelings of paranoia and violence, but have no idea why. They go to see Lauren for some medical relief and while Lauren is examining Kenzi, Bo hallucinates that they are kissing each other. Their vital signs are normal and the only advice Lauren can offer is to take some aspirin and head to bed. At the police station, Hale finds that all of the crime scenes had unusual spider webs in them. He and Dyson take the evidence to Lauren. She discovers that the webs belong to a nomadic Native American Under Fae called a Djieiene, a spider that injects victims with venom that stimulates the hypothalamus causing hallucinations and paranoia. Its venom circulates through the nervous system producing increasingly powerful bursts of aggression, persecution anxieties, and homicidal rage. Without a target, the victims often end up attacking each other. When she tells Dyson what the symptoms are, he realizes that Bo has been bitten by one and sends Hale, with his Siren power to soothe, to rescue them. Lauren tells Dyson that Bo will be under its control for as long as the Djieiene is alive. He leaves for the Clubhouse and Lauren calls The Ash to inform him of what was happening and gain his assistance in controlling the situation. Back at the Clubhouse, Bo finds Kenzi freaked out about a spider she said was attacking her. Bo and Kenzi go down to the basement in search of the spider. Hale arrives and while trying to calm down Kenzi, Bo knocks him out cold. Hale is tied up on a chair as Bo realizes that she is sick and needs to feed, and looks at Kenzi as her target. Kenzi runs off and Bo turns to Hale, sucking the chi out of him; but the healing snaps her awake and she stops herself before draining him. She goes to find Kenzi and when she opens the front door finds that the house has been put under quarantine by the Light Fae and if anyone tries to leave they will be killed. When Dyson arrives he finds that the control is under the command of Serena, a Fire Fae and The Ash's head of security. She tells him that she will not let him inside, but relents and gives him two hours to save his friends before she must kill the Djieiene and its victims. While Bo is telling Dyson on the phone that she has recovered and he tells her she must break the thrall and kill the Djieiene, the spider crawls on Hale and bites him. Dyson departs for The Dal and finds Trick reading through his Book of Fae, with Lauren present. When he confronts her about the quarantine and of her and The Ash being responsible for how it was being handled, she tells him that the Djieiene was responsible for many deaths and it was necessary. Bo finds the spider and cuts it in half with a shovel, but it is indestructible and becomes whole again. Trick discovers that the Djieiene hides it heart by implanting it and in order to kill it the heart must be destroyed. Looking through a list of leads that Bo put together, Trick tells Dyson that one of the names on the list is "Gordon Hurley", a dealer of exotic animals and Under Fae who imports nasty stuff from the black market for sport, food, and whatever. He had not been seen in the bar for about three months, around the same time the murder-suicides began. Dyson and Lauren leave together and head to Hurley's home. Back at the Clubhouse, Kenzi frees Hale after trapping Bo in the basement. Hale grabs an axe and tries to use his Siren power on Kenzi but she breaks free and turns on a vacuum cleaner to drown out his whistle. Hale continues to try to get at Kenzi; and Bo, who has broken out of the basement, hits him over the head with a frying pan, knocking him out. Kenzi grabs his gun and turns it on Bo. Dyson and Lauren find Hurley and drag him to The Dal. Lauren wastes no time locating the implanted Djieiene heart in him while Dyson calls Serena trying to buy more time, but she refuses his request. Lauren asks Trick for something to perform surgery with and he gives her a basket of knives and other items. She cuts into Hurley, removes the heart and stabs it with a knife, destroying it; saving Bo from being murdered by Kenzi as the creature drops dead in the basement, ending its power over everyone. Lauren calls Serena just as the cleansing of the Clubhouse was about to begin and tells her to call it off, saying, "In The Ash's name, it is done." Bo and Kenzi are back in Lauren's laboratory being examined. Bo is grateful for Lauren's efforts in saving her and Kenzi, and offers to buy Lauren a drink, making Dyson fill with jealousy and distrust. Hale, meanwhile, apologizes to Kenzi for what he almost did to her. Dyson confronts Lauren and tells her she's inconsistent because she first called a strike that almost got Bo killed, and then stabbed a man to save her, and he didn't trust her motives. Lauren tells him that it's not his trust that she was interested in. He then arrives at the Clubhouse with pizza while Kenzi is straightening out a few things around the home. He cannot stay because he has a debriefing with The Ash that he must go to, but tells Bo that Lauren was too close to The Ash and that she was too close to Lauren, and it worried him. Bo thought that he was talking about their friends-with-benefits relationship, but he tells her it was not about that — it was because he didn't trust Lauren. Bo responds that she did, and if there was one thing she could say about Lauren was that she cared. Dyson, loathing her attitude, tells her that the next time she needed to heal she should call Lauren, and then leaves. Kenzi is now going around the house spraying it everywhere with bug spray. Songs and Music * All Around The World ''by Musique and Music / The Music People * ''Apples by Delhi 2 Dublin * Chrissy’s Reel by A Man Da Band * Don’t Be Funny by Dragonette Trivia * The episode title may be a nod to the 1990 film horror comedy Arachnophobia. Category:Episodes:Season 1 Category:Songs and Music